


De Calma y Malos Días.

by CuauhtemocsTraum



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Chicha is trying to understand him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hector doesn't want to have feelings, M/M, both are confused, i was also kinda sad so idk, mexico national team, there is something weird about it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuauhtemocsTraum/pseuds/CuauhtemocsTraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del partido ante Guatemala todo mundo está decepcionado. Héctor no quiere dejar que nadie vea sus sentimientos y Javier no entiende por qué es así.<br/>Algo fuera de lo común puede darles una ayuda, al menos en lo que esté a su alcance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Calma y Malos Días.

El partido contra Guatemala había sido un total desastre.  
Mejor dicho, desde el principio del día todo eran malas noticias: Que se escapó el Chapo, que murió el de Nintendo, que hoy no había capitulo de Maria de Todos los Ángeles; ¡La gente mexicana no necesitaba otra razón para bajarse el ánimo, al menos no por ese domingo! Y sin embargo, ahí estaban, las 11:59 de la noche y Héctor ya no podía.

Miró por encima de su teléfono, al cual de hecho ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención hace ya un rato. No existía ni un solo medicamento en la encimera. Los médicos tenían indicación de no dejar ninguna de sus disposiciones a mano libre de los jugadores, si acaso algunos días había un maletín de emergencias o unas aspirinas, pero a veces se debatía si esos dolores suyos se debían realmente a un padecimiento o eran algo más.

Odiaba esa idea.

En primera, porque su padre nunca le había dejado ser así, frágil. Desde pequeño lo obligaba a levantarse cada que caía, a no dejar que nada lo llevara abajo, y aunque realmente le ayudaba como jugador, a veces se podía convertir en una carga, más aún cuando el destino nunca parecía ser justo con él.

La segunda razón era algo más relatable y actual. Era Irene. 

Últimamente uno de sus pensamientos más frecuentes (y uno de los que más evadía, por tanto) era el por qué tenía que engañar a todos. Internamente sabía que no era feliz con ella, no iba a admitirlo, pero aquello no era amor desde hacía mucho, ya no disfrutaba pasar tiempo juntos y ahora literalmente dolía, porque también estaba descubriendo lo cansado que estaba de su novia y quien venía a su mente era preocupante; él.

Se llevó la mano al pecho cuando otra punzada de dolor llegó a esa zona entre sus pulmones. Inconscientemente su mirada buscó de modo frenético a Javier en el cuarto, y se arrepintió casi enseguida por lo obvio que había sido.

 

“¡Calmado, fue a su cuarto nada más, hombre!" Giovani le sonrió con una ceja arriba. Aquello lo calmó enseguida.

“Sí vi, wey" Aclaró. “¿Y el doctor?"

“¿Dónde andas, Moreno? Ya se fue desde hace rato". 

“¿Se fue? ¿Y no dijo nada sobre lo que le comenté?"

“Estás perdido. Dijo que probablemente sea el cambio de temperatura, que te tapes más, ¿Le hablo?"

“No, no es nada." Contestó con un gesto manual de restarle importancia. 

“Si es la pierna es mejor, deja ver si sigue en…"

“No, no, de verdad no es nada. De hecho creo que nada más dormí mal."

“Ah, sí, hace mucho calor." Comentó el delantero levantándose del sillón mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil “Hay que irnos acostumbrando ¿No?"

“Me imagino…" Héctor no sentía muchas ganas de hablar y por su tono podía darse cuenta de que el mayor de los Dos Santos tampoco. Suspiró antes de cerrar la boca.

“Ah, voy a ver si Jona salió del baño ya para mojarme un rato ¿Subes o…? Ah, no, que Chícharo fue a cenar…"

“No, no es por eso" Su respuesta había sonado más molesta de lo que planeaba, por lo que agregó una risita luego de ello “No es por eso, es que me quiero quedar aquí un rato…"

“Sí, está bien, ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

“Supongo que sí, buenas noches, Gio."

“Buenas."

 

Cuando el cuarto se vació el ambiente lúgubre tan asentado en el hotel se hizo sentir más que antes, y aún así, se repetía que no tenía problema con quedarse solo. Realmente quiso evitarlo, pero eventualmente y como un castigo al orgullo, su mente desvarió a la idea de que en realidad quería estar con Javier, y de nuevo, esa molestia volvió a su pecho.

Era imposible ignorar la conexión literal que lograban en el campo, eso de dar un pase con solo sentir la presencia del otro no podía ser solo una paranoia de su mente, eso de captar un cambio de juego antes de escuchar su idea podía significar algo más, podía ser mutuo. Quizás.

Por si fuera poco, recordó que tenía que llamar a sus familiares. Desde que el ex preso más buscado del mundo había logrado huir una vez más, las cosas en su tierra natal se habían puesto de cabeza. En cuanto escuchó la noticia se apresuró a llamar a sus parientes para corroborar su bienestar, sin embargo, para esa hora de la madrugada la capital mundial del narcotráfico estaba de fiesta; con el peligro a cada esquina y el país vuelto loco en torno a Culiacán no había mucho que hacer además de preocuparse.

La alfombra debajo de sus pies era tan suave en comparación de la tela del sillón que no dudó ni un segundo en acomodarse en el piso tapizado bajo la ventana de la sala de estar. La hora en su teléfono no tenía cambios tan drásticos en comparación con el tiempo que parecía suceder en su mente; creía que Javier se estaba tardando un poco. Héctor prefería ignorarlo pero notó enseguida que a pesar del calor tenía escalofríos en ciertos momentos como ese.

Quizás era la pared donde se recargaba. Quizás de verdad se estaba enfermando. Quizás debía llamar al doctor Gerardo.

Pero no podía concentrarse en algo tan físico cuando intentaba ser indistinto a la imagen mental de esos ojos brillantes que le iluminaban el día, lo decía así, porque tan romántico como sonaba, era verdad que cada segundo era mejora su lado, cada momento difícil lucía superable con él y cada día lo necesitaba más.

Tomó aliento al recuperar el estado regular. Odiaba esos pensamientos y su efecto físico, ¿Era acaso normal? 

Llevó la palma de su mano hasta la ventana, acariciando el vidrio tan claro que parecía permitirle tocar el cielo estrellado de Arizona. Quería pensar que tal vez después podría tener esas habilidades con otro compañero, tal vez iba a resfriarse pronto y tal vez solo estaba pasando un mal momento con Irene. 

Con un soplido casi inconsciente se apartó un pequeño mechón de cabello antes de levantarse del suelo; No tenía permitido ser frágil, no mientras el Tri necesitaba a Héctor el resiliente.

 

 

En otra parte del hotel, el reflejo claro del delantero ex madridista no mostraba la característica sonrisa que se había vuelto marca personal. En su lugar había un rostro serio como ameritaba el momento.

Y no solo por el hecho de que los ánimos del mundo entero a su alrededor estuvieran por los suelos. De hecho tampoco porque su propio optimismo fuera tan pobre de argumentos como sus ganas de tomar las escaleras en lugar del elevador ocupado hace unos minutos. La realidad era que muy aparte de esas cosas Javier no estaba bien desde hace unos días y no daba pista de la razón de eso.

Claro, estaba la abrumadora parte de su futuro aún incierto en el mundo del hermoso deporte, también la recuperación desesperante de esa lesión que le impedía participar del modo debido con sus compañeros, pero había algo más, algo al nivel físico de esta última pero no tan reciente como la misma.

Su respiración había empañado ligeramente el cristal frente a su rostro, por lo que cuidadosamente tomó el primer trapo que sintió cerca y limpió con este la superficie hasta dejarla nítida de nuevo. No tan buena decisión.

En cuanto notó la textura estiró la tela negra entre sus manos y las letras en color brillante se mostraron frente a él; ‘H. Moreno’

Una media sonrisa cubrió su rostro mientras la mirada nostálgica recorría el detallado de cada una de las letras. Le encantaba ver ese nombre en cualquier lugar, pero sentía un pesar enorme por Héctor.

Reposó una mano encima de su pecho al notar el dolor de este, casi podía jurar que se presentaba a la par de el momento en que su mente lo llevaba a su amigo y compañero de selección.

Probablemente seguiría en la sala de estar. Él había subido al cuarto por su teléfono, pero se había quedado ahí hablando con Andrés hasta que ‘El Principito’ había terminado de descargar sutilmente sus sentimientos acerca del partido. En parte envidiaba la cualidad de su capitán para ser tan abierto con el resto del equipo tratándose de esos temas.

Tampoco es que quisiera sentarse horas a charlar con el volante del PSV sobre sus inquietudes personales (‘mamadas sentimentales’ como solía definir el técnico de la selección), porque siendo honestos, hubiera sido realmente incómodo, pero sí podía ser que a veces también quería decir cosas. Era solo que ser Chicharito no te daba esa facilidad.

Tenía que ser siempre el simpático, el animado, el mediático, tenía que ser el que se llevara aplausos en las buenas y burlas en las malas, y no había de otra, pero sabía que tenía opciones peores. Una de esas era mantenerse con una moral exteriormente inquebrantable, como el audaz defensa cuyo aroma aún llenaba el jersey entre sus manos.

Caminando hacia la cama observó la correspondiente al quince mexicano, desordenada y natural como su propia persona. Odiaba pensar que su amigo nunca conciliaba el sueño en su totalidad, que lo escuchaba suspirar en las noches y por mucho que quisiera no podía hacer nada al respecto para ayudarlo, porque él no lo demostraba frente a los demás y seguramente no sería adecuado colarse entre sus sabanas alguna noche y decirle que podía dejarlo salir, que podía fluir esos sentimientos como lo hacía cuando se abrazaban en un festejo de gol, porque de hecho así le gustaba. 

Ese maldito malestar otra vez.

¿Cómo explicar lo que sucedía consigo desde hacía un tiempo? Parecía tan ilógico cuando lo pensaba.

Porque sus semanas al finalizar la temporada en Real Madrid podían verse como la buena vida para la prensa, eso les gustaba, pero en realidad habían sido un suplicio. Lucía era en realidad una cubierta para olvidarse de lo que pasaba en su interior, porque nada de lo que sucediera con ella, en casa o incluso en las instalaciones del club de Los Blancos era suficientemente abrasador para opacar de su conciencia las ganas que tenía de reunirse con Héctor Moreno. 

La presentadora española no tenía ni un poco de ingenua, por lo que le había tomado poco darse cuenta de esto, finalizando el asunto cuando le pidió directamente que dejara un poco del lado los temas relacionados con el defensor del Espanyol, pues sus conversaciones terminaban siempre de algún modo en mencionar al sinaloense y aquello llegaba a infligir cierta emoción de envidia en la joven de ojos claros.

Lo entendía, porque de hecho la castaña estaba en lo correcto al pensar que sus sentimientos se desviaban más hacia su compañero que hacia ella, pero no iba a entender que se trataba también de una cuestión física. No era su culpa que hace unos meses descubriera el bienestar tangible que era estar con él, que sentía mal en el pecho cada vez que no se encontraban cerca, que sus mentes hacían click estando en un mismo lugar y que llegaban a entenderse de un modo innatural. 

No era su culpa descubrir que algo extraño estaba sucediendo entre los dos y sabía que Lucía no iba a entenderlo, así como no había entendido el inexplicable dolor somático que había experimentado después de la lesión del mexicano en ese juego de preparación contra Costa Rica. 

Ante este pensamiento no pudo más que sentarse en la cama un momento y tomar un respiro. Probablemente iba a enloquecer si seguía con esas punzadas en momentos aleatorios que no hacían más que agobiarlo hasta que trataba de explicarlo al doctor, cuando estás desaparecían y era imposible describirlas de nuevo.

Dejó la camiseta sobre el colchón y observó con desición el lugar destendido donde se recostaba el originario de Culiacán para un momento después palparlo del modo en que a veces deseaba hacer con el propio ocupante de este. No tenía miedo de decir lo que estaba pasando, el problema era que comenzaba a pensar que aquello era algo más fuera de lo normal. Tampoco tenía miedo de tomar acción.

No tuvo realmente idea clara de lo que quería hacer cuando se levanto de un salto de la cama de su compañero. Desconectó el cargador de su móvil y luego de recorrer la habitación a paso apresurado salió al pasillo directamente rumbo a las escaleras, una vez más. 

Su primer suposición fue que probablemente los del staff estaban cenando, por lo tanto la mejor opción consistía en ir directamente al primer piso para encontrar la asesoría que estaba buscando. Una sorpresa fue, sin embargo, cuando cierto hombre de uniforme gris apareció una planta más abajo saliendo del elevador, con ese inusual gesto de pocas ganas que obviamente derivaba del partido de lástima ocurrido hacía unas horas.

Hubiera preferido preguntar al doctor Gerardo Aguilar, pero si se trataba de bajar otros treinta escalones claramente el tiempo no estaba para ello.

 

“¡Giber, Giber!"

 

El preparador físico de la selección volvió la mirada sin dar un paso hacia ninguna dirección. Obviamente no llegaba en el mejor momento.

 

“¿Giber, tienes un rato?"

“Mira, para serte honesto ahorita vengo con sueño, Chícharo" Excusó con un gesto de cansancio, que al nombrado le pareció tristemente real.

“Discúlpame, es solo… Tengo una molestia, no sé si sepas que podrá ser."

“No tomes mucho tiempo pero vamos a ver, dime" Suspiró recargando un brazo contra la pared.

“No, es rápido. Mira, me pasa que de repente siento como punzadas en el pecho, como cuando tienes un aire pero no es eso."

“¿Punzadas? ¿Te pasa solo en la noche?"

“No, es de repente. No es el clima porque es desde ya hace unos meses, se siente como dolor seco, en pausas."

“No, discúlpame pero no se me ocurre que será. Eso sí, no creo que sea muscular, te recomendaría ver al doctor Gerardo, pero ¿Sabes qué? La otra vez Moreno le estaba comentando de algo similar, deberías ver qué le dijo a él."

 

En ningún momento le había pasado por la cabeza. No se le había ocurrido. ¿Y si fuera mutuo?

 

“¿Sabes si sigue en la sala?"

“¿Héctor?"

“Sí."

“Me parece que sí. Ahí lo vi hace un rato."

“Está bien ¡Gracias, Giber!" Apenas alcanzó a captar la mirada extrañada que el hombre le había dirigido antes de marcharse casi corriendo escaleras abajo.

 

Sorprendentemente le tomaron solo unos segundos llegar al quinto piso del hotel, de donde avistó velozmente el arco que marcaba la entrada a la sala de estar. Todas las luces estaban encendidas, sin embargo, el silencio reinaba totalmente en ambas partes de la habitación, ni música ni televisión, lo único audible era la naturaleza del exterior de aquella ciudad.

Dejando atrás el par de columnas que adornaban elegantemente la estancia, los sillones aún desordenados eran la clara señal de que todos se habían ido sin prestar atención a nada, honestamente, nadie tenía ganas de ser ordenado esa noche.

No hubo necesidad de que algún ruido delatara su llegada; el solo hacer presencia dentro de la misma habitación pareció enviar una alerta psicológica a Héctor, quien miró en su dirección con ojos brillantes.

 

“Oye, tenemos que hablar."

 

Hubo una ligera risa después de que la misma frase saliera al unísono de la boca de ambos. Captaron con un simple movimiento y un momento después se reunieron en el sillón principal de la sala, a una distancia que aunque usualmente era normal entre ellos, al mayor por primera vez le estaba pareciendo muy cercana.

 

“¿Qué cosa?" Moreno lo sabía, nunca tenía suficiente confianza en sus palabras, prefería dejar que Javier hablara primero.

“Ah, no, iba a decir una pendejada, dime tú."

“No, de hecho no iba a decir nada importante, tú dime."

“¿Entonces por qué querías decirme algo?"

“No, sólo olvídalo, no era nada, ¿Qué pasa?"

 

El delantero tuvo una pausa ante la pregunta, entre la cual su compañero no pudo evitar apreciar desde ese punto su rostro. Tenía ganas de tocar aunque fuera por unos segundos su piel, tan solo para quitarse ese deseo de ver lo que se sentía… ¿Qué tan malo era eso, si su naturaleza lo estaba ordenando? Tenía que dejar esas estupideces de lado, podía evitarlo, la fragilidad era un enemigo.

El primero pareció pensar cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de decirlo, y apoyándose en la decisión que revelaban sus ojos, pronto pudo reanudar la conversación.

 

“¿Tú le hablaste a Gerardo sobre un dolor en el pecho?"

 

De todas las preguntas esa era justo la que menos esperaba y la que menos quería responder. No iba a hablar nada sobre el tema, no iba a meterse en cosas sentimentales y aún menos con Javier.

 

“Este… Sí, era una molestia la otra vez pero ya está bien."

“¿Estás seguro?"

“Sí, por supuesto, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

“Es que, hay algo sobre eso, no sé si estés excluyendo algo pero yo…"

“¡Por supuesto que no! Todo está bien, ¿Sólo de eso querías hablar?"

“Eh, tranquilo ¿De verdad estás bien? Creo que me malentendiste un poco… Perdóname pero no sé si creerte eso último."

 

En la mente de Héctor todo se volvió nerviosismo después de esa contestación. Odiaba que Javier dudara sus palabras, primero porque si bien no le estaba diciendo la verdad, tampoco quería que dejara de confiar en él. Nunca dudaba en ponerse hostil y tajante cuando le molestaban, sin embargo, tan rápido como su cizaña preparaba el ataque, la mirada del otro le había caído como un bálsamo ¡¿Qué clase de fuerza tenían esos ojos para callar a su instinto?! 

 

“Escucha, si lo dices porque he estado callado solo entiende, no estoy del mejor humor" Contestó aligerando su tono.

“Lo entiendo, creo que sé que hoy nadie está del mejor humor, sólo quería saber ¿Qué te dijo el doctor Gerardo de tu dolor?"

“No sabe qué es. Dijo que quizás era algo de la temperatura ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

“Es que no creo que sea eso, yo también tengo ese dolor desde hace unos meses" Javier sabía que quizás se estaba acercando a una línea peligrosa en la conversación, sabía lo que podía significar pero no tenía miedo, y si Héctor lo tenía ahora iba a quitárselo.

“Ah, no creo que se trate de lo mismo…"

“¿Cómo sabes que no?" El menor se había acercado al momento de hacer la pregunta, y aunque a Moreno las ansias de quedarse así lo consumían, tenía más presente el resistirse a hacerlo. 

“No, sé, sólo no lo es" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, a tiempo de que sutilmente se recorría de lugar.

“Es que de verdad creo que algo anda mal, y no sólo me refiero eso como molestia muscular…"

“Sí, te entiendo, ya entendí, es sólo que no quiero hablar de eso ¿Sí?" Realmente trataba de que sus palabras sonaran amables, pero para ese punto no sabía si estaba diciéndoselo a Javier o a sí mismo.

“No, Héctor, es que hay algo que necesito comentarte."

“Pues va, ya, dímelo entonces" La cercanía de sus cuerpos era como ahogarse para el orgullo del mayor. Se preguntaba por qué en ese momento su pecho no volvía a doler y así tener una excusa para apartarse. 

 

Javier aún no sabía bien lo que quería decir ¿Iba a contarle que tenían los mismos síntomas? ¿Iba a contarle que creía tener una conexión fuera de lo normal con él? ¿O en realidad lo único que quería decirle era que se estaba convirtiendo en su necesidad?

 

“Mira, voy a decirlo así como así: El día en que te lesionaste, no te dije, pero yo realmente lo sentí. Me refiero, corporalmente. Como si el golpe literalmente me doliera a mí en lugar de a ti."

 

Confusión. Héctor no esperaba en absoluto esa confesión y se había preparado para algo más. Quizás a la vez sentía un poco de decepción, pero entendía que era mejor de ese modo. 

 

“¿Hablas en serio?"

“Te juro que es verdad. Luego, cuando tú dijiste que no creíste que fuera lesión porque no habías sentido el daño ¿No crees que algo esté pasando?"

“No lo sé… Digo, no sé si tenga que ver pero a veces entiendo cuando quieres un cambio de juego incluso si no lo dices, ¿Lo has notado?"

“Sí. "

 

Una mano subió hasta el hombro derecho de Héctor, y como si se tratara del reflejo de un cristal, la del lado contrario imitó la acción a una velocidad exacta. Sorprendentemente real.

El delantero conectó su vista una vez más con la del contrario. Ya lo había notado, el modo en que esa simple acción calmaba en sobremanera a su compañero, casi podía jurar que escuchaba el latido de su corazón en sus oídos y notaba también que Héctor sabía eso.

Intentó algo distinto. Se levantó de su lugar lo más rápido posible, pero sin una diferencia siquiera de nanosegundos, el más alto hizo exactamente lo mismo, quedando ambos en una posición homóloga y con una expresión similar de sorpresa.

 

“¿Qué es esto?" El defensa central no acreditaba lo que acababa de suceder. Su mente lanzaba focos rojos por la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo, su cuerpo simplemente no parecía responder a ello. 

 

No quería caer en el error de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero lo estaban matando. No quería caer en el error de ser frágil, pero para ser honesto de la nada se sentía a punto de derribarse.

 

“No sé" Susurró al mismo tiempo en que uno frente al otro realizaban movimientos tan congruentes que resultaban como de fantasía. “Creo que hay algo entre nosotros."

 

No tenía que decirlo de ese modo. Héctor no quería esa respuesta ni más problemas ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así de correcto estar tan cerca de él? ¿Por qué esta vez sus principios parecían jugarle en contra? Su obstáculo mayor era esa fobia a bajar su postura, eso que toda la vida había sido su escudo contra el mundo se veía amenazado por el hombre a quien tenía en frente.

No sabía si Javier Hernández era alguien a quien confiarle el secreto que era su interior, pero tenía por seguro que él era el único a quien quería en todo sentido.

 

“Puedo escuchar tu pulso."

 

Era una respuesta seca, pero por el momento, sería la única verdad que iba a dejar su boca.

 

“¿Literalmente?"

“Sí. Escucho que estás nervioso."

“Tú también lo estás."

“No dije que no."

 

Las acciones coordinadas continuaban como si se tratara de un juego de espejo. Incluso cuando por momentos parecía que llegaría un movimiento equivocado, de algún modo ambos lograban intuir el siguiente acto de su contrario, eso mientras pocas veces se encontraban sus ojos, más por evitarlo que por casualidad.

 

“Sabes qué, a la mierda. Hay algo más."

 

No quería que lo dijera. Odiaba sentirse en esas situaciones cuando era totalmente innecesario, cuando podía perfectamente haberse ido desde hace un rato y ser tan frío con Javier como lo era con cualquier otro. Pero no, porque él era la excepción, porque a su lado se sentía como en casa, como en una tarde cálida en Culiacán; se sentía a salvo, y esos ojos que le hacían sentir la calma en medio del pánico no merecían un simple ‘déjame solo’ como respuesta. 

 

“Héctor, te extraño. Desde hace meses, te extraño y creo que esto me está afectando porque siento que te necesito."

 

Respira. Resiliente, la fragilidad es un enemigo, se resiliente. Su ánimo daba un vuelco cuando recordaba las cosas que lo hacían así, su padre, la presión, Irene, el orgullo, las lesiones. Era dañino y no le importaba. Se tragó ese ‘yo también’ que le apretaba la garganta y desvió la mirada.

“¿Deberíamos decirle al Piojo sobre esta cosa?"

“Creo que sí."

“De acuerdo, pienso que podríamos ayudar a los chicos así, al profe también. Es importante esto."

“Lo sé. Pero ¿Por qué me cambiaste de tema?"

 

Silencio de nuevo. Podía resignarse un momento, el menor merecía al menos una explicación.

 

“Yo… Chicha, hay demasiadas cosas pasando y nada más no puedo…"

“¿No puedes qué?"

“No puedo… Dejar de ser Héctor, no puedo dejar de ser yo ahora."

“No quiero que dejes de serlo. Eres a quien quiero justo así y te extraño, debes de saber que no es tu obligación cargar el mundo en tus hombros."

 

Y eso era todo. Parecía como si hubiera adivinado lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo, porque con un par de esas palabras lo había derrumbado por completo.

El más alto tomó por sorpresa las muñecas de Javier y las sostuvo a sus lados para llamar su atención. Había estado a punto de lanzarse directamente a besar compañero de no ser porque este último fue más rápido y se adelantó a su idea, juntando ambos labios en el movimiento coordinado más correcto que jamás hubieran logrado. El defensor correspondió enseguida al rodearlo con sus largos brazos como si fuera a escapársele en cualquier momento, aún, con la delicadeza de tener en sus manos una pieza de arte. Y es que para él, definitivamente se trataba de eso.

La diferencia de alturas fue un factor importante luego de que las manos del delantero se unieran detrás de la nuca del mas alto y este le robara el equilibrio, obligándolo a dejarse caer sobre el sillón donde apenas tomaron momento para respirar antes de continuar con ese contacto.

 

“Creo que tu eres a quien quiero" Suspiró el mayor. 

 

Porque al fin, al menos por aquel momento, había algo de confort en medio de ese huracán. No sabían que iba a hacer con Irene y Lucía, no sabían si alguien podría recapturar al Chapo, no sabían si la siguiente semana habría capitulo de Maria de Todos los Ángeles, no sabían si ese amor sobrenatural podía ayudar a la selección. Sabían ahora que lo único que tenían a su alcance era salvar su propio universo, y si al fin algo se sentía correcto, era lo mejor por hacer. Héctor Moreno nunca imaginó que ese algo sería besar a su mejor amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Llegó el peor domingo del año y para consolarme, viendo que existe tan poco contenido de estos dos (Esta pareja merece más, vamos) salió este pequeño texto. Una disculpa si es menos de lo que pretende. x


End file.
